


Sé lo que soy

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [2]
Category: Nana
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas, reto, reto de navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella era igual que él, su otra mitad. Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los cuervos de las Navidades pasadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sé lo que soy

**Título:** Sé lo que soy

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** R

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Takumi/Reira

 **Fandom:** NANA

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del mangan/anime **NANA** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka **Ai Yazawa** , yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Ella era igual que él, su otra mitad.

 **Número de palabras:** 472

 **Tabla:** Angst  **No. Y Nombre:** 07\. Alcohol

 **Grupo:** Minutitos

* * *

 

 _"Ven, destrúyeme,_  
entiérrame, entiérrame,  
yo he terminado contigo"  
-The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

 

  
Ella había insistido, se repetía mentalmente, ella había llorado y suplicado para que la viera como mujer, para que la tomase en cuenta. Takumi se sentó a orillas de la cama, mano en la frente y desnudo, con cigarro en boca sin encender, porque ella no debía de enfermarse y contaminar su garganta, gruñó y se levantó, había llamado a Ren, solo para decirle lo que había ocurrido, que sentía culpa, no lo negaba, pero no era la clase de culpa que se sentía al engañar a su mujer -que ya lo había hecho varias veces-, no, era la culpa por haber cedido, por haber manchado al ángel de los Trapnest, a la Reina.  
  
Se rió por lo bajo, moviendo el cabello que le cubría el rostro. Los genes, los malditos genes, esos que había reusado tener pero que sin embargo tenía muy presente. Podía maldecir a su padre por ser un bastardo alcohólico, podría echarle la culpa, pero eso no servía de nada y lo que había hecho nada tenía que ver con su padre.  
  
Frunció el ceño, había querido demasiado a Reira, no podía soportar el hecho de que otro fuera dueño de sus sonrisas. Más que nada, cuando sentía molestia la ignoraba, ella ya no era una niña para ser cuidada, y los berrinches y rabietas pasaron de ser furia contenida a usar a otras personas para ponerlo celoso, Takumi no era tonto, ella hacia eso muy seguido.  
  
Fue en ese lapso que se dio cuenta que ambos eran iguales, ella que pedía atención autodestruyéndose, dañando a segundos y a terceros sin importarle nada más que su propio sufrimiento, Reira era infantil y egoista porque había tenido todo lo que quería -con excepción del propio Takumi- y pensaba que solo ella sufría. Él era igual que ella, cerca, salvo que él destruía las cosas que le importaban ¿Ejemplo? Su esposa, había destruido las posibilidades en la cual ella se podría ir con el patético guitarrista de Blast.  
  
La risa en la habitación fue estridente, clara burla de su situación, muestra de férrea convicción de que era un idiota. Tomó la botella de vino y la arrojó contra la ventana del departamento de Reira, sonidos de virio chocando contra sí, puños rompiendo el mobiliario.  
  
No importaba que su ángel se despertase, no, porque había descubierto que ella era igual que él, un demonio solo para él. Reira era su otra mitad y eso nadie podía negarlo.  
  
Pero pudo haberse dado cuenta antes.  
  
Sus manos sangraban pero observó la copa que estaba en el suelo, único sobreviviente de su arranque de ira, no podía romperlo, esa copa era perfecta.  
  
"Yo siempre te tendré en una jaula" dijo lastimosamente. "He cortada tus alas, soy lo que soy, Reira".


End file.
